There is a Time
by Sheila B
Summary: Sequel to Hands Clean. In hiding with Snape, can Remus resist the charms of Snape's gorgeous godson? Complete
1. Default Chapter

There is a Time By Sheila B Rated: NC17 Summary: A sequel to Hands Clean. Narcissa is in Ministry custody awaiting trial. Remus Lupin returns to Hogwarts as the DADA teacher, but not before Dumbledore makes him spend the summer in hiding with Snape, and Snape's gorgeous ward. Pairings: D/Her, D/Lupin. Mentions of D/Nar. Email: freerose28@yahoo.com Disc: I don't own them.  
  
**  
  
"This is your room, "said Severus Snape. "The bathroom is down the hall. We have one evening meal together, the rest of the time you're responsible for your own food and drink. "  
  
"We?" Remus nearly asked. He set his bags down on the bed and waited to see if his host had any more to say.  
  
"I suppose that's it, "said Severus. "If you need anything, the house elf will be glad to provide it. " he stalked away.  
  
For a man in hiding, Remus slept well. His bed at Snape's cottage was more comfortable than any bed he'd slept in since childhood. He was quite cheerful when he went down to the kitchens the next morning, to make his breakfast.  
  
A shapely young woman with a thick head of shiny chestnut curls was making pancakes in a fry pan, and wearing expensive men's silk pajamas and a matching robe. So Snape DID have a sex life after all.  
  
"Uh-Pardon.."Remus began. The girl jumped and turned around, her brown eyes wide.  
  
"Professor! What-what are you-"  
  
"Hermione!" Of all the sick, perverted-Snape was sleeping with a student? He blushed at the idea of Miss Granger and his colleague together. Hermione was definitely not the bushy haired, buck toothed little girl he remembered from two years ago. "So, er-how long have you and Professor Snape been-um-*cough*"  
  
Hermione looked confused, then started giggling.  
  
"No, NO, oh god no! "she leaned against the sink and tried to get her breath back. "I mean, eww. Not unless he was the last man on earth. I'm seeing his godson."  
  
"Oh, I see, " Remus was relieved. Hermione filled a plate with pancakes and commandeered the maple syrup. She balanced them on a tray with two glasses of juice, and levitated it.  
  
"I'm taking these upstairs, Cheers!"  
  
Severus had a well stocked pantry, with a little freezing charm on all the perishable food. Funny, Severus had never struck Remus as someone who ate all that much, but he'd probably had to do some shopping with the new godson in the house. He ate half an orange and some of Hermione's pancakes before going back upstairs to shower.  
  
He gathered his second set of robes, his soap, and shampoo and a toothbrush and headed for the bathroom. A knock on the door received no answer, so he figured it was empty. Remus turned the knob and entered, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Ahh! " someone cried.  
  
"Ahh!" Remus dropped his things all over the floor. The bathroom's other occupant was a boy of about seventeen, sleek, firm, blond, dripping wet and completely naked. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, looking at Remus with distrust, and a little fear.  
  
"What d'you think you're doing?" the boy demanded.  
  
"I'm very sorry! I knocked, I guess you didn't hear-"  
  
" I asked him to put a lock on these doors. Who are you? Are you his boyfriend?"  
  
"No, I'm-"  
  
" You're that werewolf! Oh, ick. Don't touch me, okay?" the boy sniffed. "I don't understand why Severus would let you stay here, but just keep away from me!" He pushed past Remus and ambled back to his own room. Remus had an urge to watch him walk away, which was quickly squelched.  
  
To have thoughts of that nature while a guest in someone's house , thoughts about his host's son, was wrong. Also, he was sure he'd had this boy as student once, Remus didn't remember everyone, even if he'd tried. But pale, platinum blond boys with big grey eyes stood out.  
  
If it was him, he'd certainly grown up.  
  
**  
  
"Draco, you remember Professor Lupin, don't you?" Severus asked. Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius Malfoy, Remus did remember him. Draco was taller, had filled out a bit and had a deeper voice but he was the same child who'd faced down a boggart impersonating his father. Remus had read in the Daily Prophet that Lucius Malfoy was dead, although the reporter had been vague about the circumstances. Remus was privately glad Draco had gone to Severus. Severus might not have the best social skills, or the sunniest disposition but essentially he was a good man who cared for Draco.  
  
"I think so. He's a werewolf. "  
  
"He'll be your new DADA teacher come the fall, "said Severus. Remus watched Draco for a reaction, the boy had a completely impassive face. He picked at his food morosely.  
  
"I have some really exciting things planned, "Remus began. He smiled at Draco, trying to be friendly and make Draco feel comfortable. It didn't work. Draco couldn't possibly feel comfortable around a teacher who'd seen him naked just that morning. Draco took a sip of his wine and winced.  
  
"Is your throat still bothering you?" Severus asked. Draco nodded.  
  
"Can you make me some more of that potion? This cold isn't going away."  
  
"Certainly. But you know, if this keeps up I'll have to take you to a mediwizard." Severus sounded so fatherly, it was a tone Remus had never heard him use before.  
  
"I'm done, "Draco said listlessly. "Can I go?"  
  
"Go on, "said Severus. "I'll call you when the potion is ready." Draco wandered out of Snape's tiny dining room.  
  
"So Severus Snape is a parent? Neatly managed. I suppose you went out and bought a book on how to parent a troubled teen?"  
  
"I bought three. Some chapters have been helpful, although Draco is a unique person and far from a textbook case in any area. Other adults tell me he's a dicipline problem, I however have never had any trouble with him."  
  
"He still holds himself aloof."  
  
"He needs space and privacy, more than anything and I give that to him, "Severus said shortly. "I don't walk in on him while he's showering."  
  
"It was an accident!"  
  
"The Muggle psychologist Sigmund Freud said there are no such things as accidents."  
  
"I think you're really getting into this parenting business. I know you don't like me, but even you can't believe I'd lay a finger on him."  
  
Severus looked down at his food and frowned.  
  
"He's-been through a lot. It's my job to protect him, and I'm going to do it. "  
  
"Well, "Remus snapped. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room, where I won't have the temptation to oggle any more little boys!"  
  
Severus spent the rest of the evening reading a repulsive Muggle book, "Parenting for Dummies" in his study. Truth be told, living with Draco was not as easy as he wanted Remus to think it was. Once the shock of losing his parents was over, Draco had shown some spectacular displays of temper, once trying to slit his wrists and once throwing a house elf through the wall.  
  
Severus allowed Hermione her weekend visits, not only because he figured he had no right to tell Draco not to have sex, but because the girl got Draco out of his hair for a few days. Their fighting, and passionate lovemaking (the cottage had very thin walls) gave Draco a sort of outlet for his pain. If he was good all week, he could invite her to stay on weekends and that was two days and a night of relief for Severus. Draco always seemed happier after a visit from his girlfriend.  
  
Severus was also trying desperately to find a way around the Voldemort situation. The Muggle book helped him focus his thoughts. They still hadn't got the collar removed, Draco liked to wear high necked shirts to avoid anyone staring at his throat. Severus was sure it had influenced Draco's erratic behavior and suicide attempts.  
  
Severus was attempting to contact silversmiths, blacksmiths, or any alchemists he knew. Anyone who knew about metal. So far, he'd had no luck. No one seemed to have heard of this collar, not even the people in the underground bondage clubs in Knockturn Alley. Merlin, that had been embarrassing.  
  
Draco poked his head in the door.  
  
"Hermione wants to go clubbing. "  
  
"Which clubs and when do you plan on being home by?"  
  
"1 am and it's the Sunflower, in Diagon."  
  
"Don't drink too much."  
  
"I know! I know!"  
  
"I'll have your throat potion ready when you get back."  
  
**  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

"Nice costume, man," said a shaggy haired wizard as Draco and Hermione entered the Dragon's Lair. "You look just like him."  
  
"Like who?"Hermione asked, but the man was already gone. The Sunflower had been packed, so on Draco's suggestion they'd gone out to find another club. This one was full of red and black leather and heavy, gothic beats. Several bleached blonds in green were wandering around. Draco got three more, "Hey man, nice costume" remarks.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Hermione complained. Draco looked up at the wall and went quiet.  
  
"It's Draco Malfoy night."  
  
A screenshot from one of Draco's "films" had been blown up to gigantic proportions. And this was a wizard photo, so it moved. Come Celebrate the Greatest Wizard Porn Star Ever! a banner screamed in big red letters.  
  
"It's like a shrine, "said Hermione. She felt Draco's hand slip into hers, holding on as if he were drowning and she could keep him afloat.  
  
"I didn't know I was so big, "Draco said hoarsely.  
  
"You didn't? Ever looked down there?" Hermione asked and winced at the horrible joke. "Do you want to leave?"  
  
"I don't know-"Draco just stood there, his forehead wrinkling. Hermione knew he was trying come up with the answer that might please her the most, and not the decision he wanted to make himself.  
  
"If I stay here any longer, I'll start hexing these people, "she said. Draco looked obviously relieved, and nodded his head.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
**  
  
Remus woke up in the middle of the night to hear faint noises from the room next door. Bedsprings creaking, and definetly he heard moaning. The worst part was that he knew it wasn't coming from Snape's room. The concept of Severus having sex would have been enough to kill any aroused feeling Remus had. But he was so lonely, and the sounds drove him mad. Embarrassed that it was Hermione in there with Draco, Remus tried replacing her with an anonymous man and that took him down roads he shouldn't have gone down.  
  
He felt so sick with himself, lying there, a guest in someone's home and hard as a rock. It felt so impolite.  
  
They were getting louder and something about the noises didn't sound right. The other person did not sound like a teenage girl; at the very least it was a young man. Draco let out a cry of pain suddenly.  
  
Remus jumped out of bed and threw on a robe, meeting a frantic Severus in the hallway. Remus was relieved that the panic had caused his erection to deflate; it would have been most embarrassing to be caught like that. Severus wrenched the door open, nearly causing Remus to plow into him.  
  
Draco was lying on his stomach on the bed, naked and with his legs splayed out. Astride him, and inside him was someone who looked exactly like Severus Snape, but obviously couldn't be because Severus was standing just inside the door.  
  
"Oh my god!" Fake Severus squeaked.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my-"Severus sputtered. "What are you doing in my house, my godson and my body? Get out, and I mean of everything!"  
  
Draco whimpered as Fake Severus pulled out of him. He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. Fake Severus blushed and ducked his head.  
  
"Actually, don't leave," said Severus. "I want the both of you downstairs, in my study in five minutes to explain yourselves."  
  
Remus heard Severus yelling, lecturing and verbally chastising for at least an hour. By that point, Hermione's polyjuice potion would have worn off. He heard her leave by the front door, slamming it on her way out. But Severus and Draco were still arguing.  
  
"It's none of your business what we do in bed!" Draco shouted.  
  
"When it's in my house, and involves someone disguising themselves as me, I think it does!"  
  
"I'm an adult!"  
  
"No, you're a child who thinks he's all grownup. I let Hermione visit because I thought it would help distract you but you haven't changed at all!"  
  
"What am I supposed to change to? Nothing's changed, I thought she'd help and she didn't! I still want-"  
  
"Then have it! " There was a horrible pause.  
  
"Don't!" Draco cried. He ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.  
  
**  
  
Severus slumped in his desk chair and closed his eyes. Hadn't Draco wanted to be kissed? Hadn't he been pining after Severus for years? Draco had told him so, with tears and pleading just last year. And tonight, Severus had finally recognized Draco's need, and Draco had been terrified of him.  
  
Had he underestimated the emotions Draco felt? Dismissed it as familial affection, hero worship or a crush? How could Draco's feelings be so powerful, when Severus felt only the love a father might have for a son? Perhaps Draco just didn't understand the normal parent/child dynamic. He'd had a sexual relationship with his mother, and Lucius had been..Lucius.  
  
Severus had encouraged Draco's relationship with Granger, he'd left Draco alone, the times he'd had to punish Draco he'd made sure there could be no sexual implications. He'd even told Draco "I don't feel that way about you."  
  
It was all so tangled up now.  
  
At least Remus had stayed out of the way. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Where's Draco?" Remus asked at breakfast on Monday.  
  
"Hiding, I suspect, "Severus said. He pointedly turned a page in the Daily Prophet with a snap of the paper. "He's very embarrassed, as he well should be."  
  
Remus was dying to ask what the background to all of this was. But he suspected Severus wouldn't tell him anyway.  
  
"You're simply dying to ask what the story behind all of this is," said Severus. "I don't think it's any of your business."  
  
"You're completely right, "said Remus. "There are many questions I have. Such as, why are Draco and Hermione a couple? Why is Draco living here, and what happened to his mother? "He buttered a piece of toast and watched Severus for a reaction. "And what's that silver collar around his neck?"  
  
"To answer your first question, I don't know. But he's a better student and more well behaved when he's with her. To answer your second, she's in Azkaban for murdering his father, and to answer your third, I don't trust you enough to tell you that one."  
  
Of course Remus had noticed Draco's collar. Since silver was poisonous to his people, he always paid attention to any silver objects in a room. He knew silver collars were often used by werewolf hunters (and breeders) to keep them submissive. But that couldn't possibly be the case here. If Draco were a werewolf, Remus would have been able to tell.  
  
"He'll have to come down at some point. His mediwizard appointment is today. And he has to be accompanied by an adult."  
  
"I'll go for you.."Remus offered.  
  
"No, he's my responsibility," said Severus. "I'm sure there will be papers to fill out and sign. Also, I don't want you going near him."  
  
One minute, Severus would be so completely civil to him, and then suddenly he would strike like a viper, out of nowhere with some stinging insult. It was getting very tough for Remus to keep from striking back, not only was he the sort of person who naturally wanted to like everyone, but he had promised Dumbledore he'd try and get on with Severus. He had a slow burning fuse, and he wondered if Severus just thought he was a pushover.  
  
**  
  
"Patient name?" The mediwizard asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, "said Severus.  
  
"Birth date?"  
  
"August 20th, 1980."  
  
"Name of policy holder?"  
  
"Severus Snape." Once the legal issues were settled, Draco would be receiving his father's pension from the Ministry of Magic, but for now, he was listed as a dependant of Severus.  
  
"Okay, have a seat and we'll call you."  
  
They only had to wait an hour, which was nice.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Would you like to bring your father in with you?"  
  
Draco looked nervously at Severus. The same thought was probably going through his mind, what was so bad that Severus needed to witness it?  
  
Dr. Zabini's office was at the end of a hallway, and very small. It was already dark, with various symbolic candles arranged in a circle on the floor.  
  
"Draco, if you'll just take off your clothes and sit cross-legged in the middle, I should be back in a few minutes. Meanwhile, Severus can fill out these medical history forms."  
  
"Don't watch me,"Draco said to Severus. Severus turned his chair around quite willingly, and began to fill out the endless paperwork. Twenty minutes passed. Eventually Dr. Zabini came back with a spell book and his wand. He lit the candles around Draco and opened the book.  
  
"So how long have you had this cold, Draco?" He walked around the circle, swinging incense on a rope.  
  
"Three weeks."  
  
"And you get all of your vitamins?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Smoke?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Spend time with a lot of smokers?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sexually active, Draco? Don't worry, it's just a routine question."  
  
"Yes, " Draco took a deep breath.  
  
"How many times a week?"  
  
"About um-three nights. "  
  
"With how many people?"  
  
"One."  
  
"A steady relationship?"  
  
"Yes. My girlfriend."  
  
"How long have you been active, Draco?"  
  
"F-four, since I was four."  
  
"With how many people?" Zabini asked gently.  
  
"I don't know, "Draco replied with a slight shake in his voice. "Why are you asking me these questions?"  
  
"As I said, this is only routine. We ask these of all people within a certain age group, who come to us with your symptoms. I'm going to do a spell now, all you need to do is close your eyes."  
  
As Zabini chanted, blue smoke rose up around Draco and slowly began to change to green. When it had completely covered Draco, Zabini snapped his book shut and waved it all away with his wand. He blew out the candles and instructed Draco to get dressed again.  
  
Severus placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. It felt tense, and Draco shivered.  
  
"I think I have some very bad news for you, Draco. It appears that-this is always very hard for me to do. There are certain diseases that can be transmitted through sexual intercourse, especially when protection isn't used. Do you know what a condom is?"  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"It's a wonder your girlfriend hasn't gotten pregnant yet. A condom is a latex sheath that covers a man's penis during sex. They're almost standard use in the Muggle world, even among married people."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know, no one ever-"  
  
"These diseases can manifest at any time during a person's life. Most are curable, but there is one that we don't yet have a cure for. We in the wizard world have developed our own detecting spell for this one, because it began spreading itself through our community around the same time as it began hitting Muggles. In the 1970s, it was fashionable for wizards and Muggles to interact, and we theorize that the disease passed into our world this way. This disease is called Human Immune Deficiency Virus, or HIV. "Dr. Zabini frowned. "In the Muggle world, children are all taught about this. We wizards really need to educate ourselves."  
  
"Am I going to die?"  
  
"No, no, as long as the virus doesn't mutate into the full blown "Aids". I'll set up a medication schedule for you, here's the prescription I wrote out. You can get these things at the apothecary, or Professor Snape can make them up for you if he has time. You'll also come in at least every other week to meet with me, or I can come to your home."  
  
"My home, "Draco said in a voice almost a whisper.  
  
"Do you want me to set you up with a counselor?"  
  
"No, "Draco said. "It won't help."  
  
**  
  
Hermione could tell Draco had bad news, the way he shredded his napkin and refused to look at her.  
  
"You remember how I've been sick lately.."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Uh, Severus took me to a mediwizard today, and um.."  
  
Hermione took his hand in hers and just waited for him to say it.  
  
"My mum, or-or one of her friends gave me a disease-HIV. Do you know about it?"  
  
"Oh no.."Hermione said slowly. "Oh Draco, oh, I'm- baby I'm so sorry." Her mind was reeling. She hadn't thought that things like HIV could reach into the wizard world, and she'd never thought Draco might catch it.  
  
"Dr. Zabini said it's a wonder you never got pregnant."  
  
"I'm on the Pill, "Hermione explained. "Mum got them for me just after I came back from that thing with your mother. I had to tell my parents where I'd been. "  
  
"Is that another Muggle thing?"  
  
"Yeah. It's only for girls. I should have asked you to wear a condom too-I should have thought!" Hermione said bitterly. "I started this, I should have known you-"  
  
"I what?" Draco said. "It's my fault, I'm the man!"  
  
"Meaning..?"  
  
"Meaning, isn't it supposed to be my job to protect you? I put you in danger loads of times- Dr. Zabini wants you to get tested too."  
  
"Nothing that happened was your fault, "Hermione said. "No one told you about this, Draco, you were abused. You didn't have a choice. I did. I can take care of myself."  
  
"We can't-we can't sleep together anymore. So if you'd rather not be my girlfriend, I understand, "he said, with an attempt at his old attitude trying to creep in. "It was only physical, after all."  
  
"It was, "Hermione agreed, although inside she was falling apart. "We can be friends, right?"  
  
"Right, "said Draco. "There was a time when I would have loved to be able to pass on some horrible disease to you-but I sort of like you now. "He tried a weak smile.  
  
Hermione kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Good luck, okay? I hope you find someone who'll be good to you, cause if they don't I'll have to kill them."  
  
Draco hugged her and watched her walk quickly way, as he shredded his napkin into tiny, angry bits and tried not to scream.  
  
**  
  
"You have a letter, here, "said Remus to Draco, who'd just come in the front door. Draco took it wordlessly and sat down on the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest. He read the letter and then crumpled it into a ball and threw it on the floor. He curled in tighter on himself and began to cry. First, just a trickle of tears, then full blown, hiccoughing sobs.  
  
Remus hesitated before moving to Draco and wrapping him in his arms. Draco didn't push him away, he only buried his face in Remus' shoulder and wept. The sobs seemed liked they'd been held in for a long time, perhaps years. They were frightened and helpless and angry and shook Draco's whole body.  
  
Remus didn't say anything, there was nothing he could say. He just rubbed Draco's back, trying to transfer some of his own strength, and stayed with him until he fell asleep.  
  
Severus had already told him Draco's bad news, and had also finally given in and explained the real situation with Narcissa. Remus had never known that part, the part about the rapes and the films and loaning Draco to her male lovers. He did know what it was like to be punished for the rest of your life for something that happened to you as a child, something that you hadn't been able to control.  
  
He lay Draco down on the couch and covered his sleeping body with a blanket. His foot kicked a ball of paper on the floor and Remus bent to pick it up. It was Draco's letter, he had to know what was in it that would cause Draco to break down.  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
Are you enjoying your summer holidays? I think of you often and I count the days until you come to join me at my house. You should be proud that I have chosen you as my consort, you are doing a wonderful thing for Severus and your mother, and of course honoring your father's memory by continuing in my service. Albeit in a very different way, but we work with the talents nature gives us, do we not?  
  
As long as you cooperate, and obey your mother's wishes, we will all get along fine. I am feeling a certain amount of pleasant anticipation when I think on what I can do with that ripe little body of yours and how pretty you must look wearing my collar.  
  
I am coming to inspect you next week, and if I am pleased, I will take you with me when I leave.  
  
Your Master, Lord Voldemort. 


	4. Chapter Four

Remus was still reeling from the news as he stormed to Snape's study. Severus looked up mildly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Remus' fist hit his face before Severus could react. Remus was smaller and lighter, but the extra wolf strength and the surprise attack worked in his favor.  
  
"LUPIN!" Severus struggled to right himself, rubbing his bruised jaw. "What the-?"  
  
"You lying traitor!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're planning on handing Draco over to Voldemort!"  
  
"I am not! "Severus snapped. "I'm trying to stop it. It's not easy though, the Dark Lord is very determined."  
  
"Why should I believe you? You're already a double agent, how do I know you're telling me the truth?"  
  
"Because, "Severus groaned and pushed a hand through his long black hair. "I could never hurt Draco and you know it. I'm working on a plan. The Dark Lord wants Draco as a sacrifice, he thought Lucius and I needed to prove our loyalty to him by giving him something we treasured. Lucius changed his mind at the last second, and Narcissa didn't approve of that, hence his untimely death. There were no last minute choices to be made for me, I decided a long time ago that I'm not about to let Draco be punished for my crimes. I have a plan. "  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"I don't know, "Severus admitted, leaning back against his desk with a defeated sigh. "How did you find out?"  
  
"I read it in this letter to Draco from Voldemort. Before you accuse me of invading his privacy, he'd thrown it away. " Remus showed Severus the letter. He didn't mention the comforting, feeling strangely guilty that he'd usurped Snape's role as Draco's parent. Because Remus certainly couldn't claim the friendship privilege, or at the moment, the role of teacher, that only left potential lover. It was smarmy to even consider that idea.  
  
"I thought he could sink no lower. In addition to all the other tortures he plans on visiting on Draco, he's added lecherous letter writing to the list. Draco is terrified of this man and he's never even seen the worst that Voldemort can do. "  
  
Remus had been thinking deeply while Severus talked. An idea began to form in his mind.  
  
"One step to freeing him might be to get that collar off.."  
  
"I know. But I've spoken to every magical contact I have, not one person has an answer."  
  
"I do, "Remus said quietly. "I know a wolf pack in northern Wales that rescues captive werewolves from breeders and hunters. They know how to get those collars off."  
  
"If Draco and I went together, we'd look suspicious. I also don't know the way. Are you-up to going with him?" Severus sounded as if it killed him to make the suggestion.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
**  
  
Draco sat stiffly against the wall, looking with disdain on the rest of the Knight Bus passengers.  
  
"Why do I have to travel with these-these peasants?" He sniffed.  
  
"Voldemort would never believe a Malfoy would ride the Knight Bus, that's why," said Remus. "It's much faster than broom travel and you don't have your Apparation license yet. Drink your coco."  
  
"It smells funny. And I think it might be instant."  
  
Remus smiled and went back to his reading. At least Draco was acting more like himself, even if that self was obnoxious.  
  
An hour later, Stan yelled out "LUPIN! YOUR STOP!" and Draco and Remus stumbled off the bus. Ernie got their bags and passed them over.  
  
"So where are the wolves?" Draco asked as the bus skidded off down the road. Remus took a deep breath, this was not going to be taken well by Draco.  
  
"Just a two day walk up that mountain.." He answered.  
  
"I have to climb a godamn mountain?" Draco cried. "Isn't there an easier way?"  
  
"No. These wolves don't trust humans much, it would be too much for me to ask them to come down to us. Only a select few brave the outside world, and they'd never do it for someone with no werewolf blood." He started to walk, and Draco hurried to catch up.  
  
"Why couldn't you just lie? They'd come down for you, right?"  
  
"It wouldn't be very nice of me to lie to my friends, I think. I'm already asking enough of them."  
  
Draco kept complaining and asking questions for an hour or two, but slowly began to fall silent as he realized his breath was better spent not talking. Remus was impressed at Draco's agility and stamina. He'd just assumed that because Draco was so pampered, he would have been tired after several miles of rocky, uphill climbing. But Draco was also an athlete and determined not to fall behind or seem weak.  
  
They stopped next to a stream to have peanut butter sandwiches and pumpkin juice.  
  
"I think it's really wonderful that you and Hermione are together, "said Remus casually.  
  
"We aren't, " said Draco. "We brof uf, " part of his sentence was obscured by the food in his mouth.  
  
"You did? Is that part of why you were so upset?"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"Yef. In spite of her being you know, a Mudblood, I think I could've loved her. She was my first real girlfriend, you know? You ever have a girlfriend? Some shiny coated bitch?"  
  
Remus chose to ignore Draco's offensive joke.  
  
"No, I've had some boyfriends though."  
  
Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"Really? Was it Sirius Black?"  
  
"Yes, "Remus admitted. "When we were at school together. But after he went to prison, I had been so led to believe he'd really done it, that I almost began to hate him. I found, even after he came back to us, that I just couldn't feel romantic love for him anymore. We're friends, but he understands how I feel now."  
  
"So you're single now? Want me to fix you up with someone?" Draco gathered some jam on his index finger and drew the digit in and out of his mouth absently. "Scratch that. Most of the men your age that I know don't do relationships well. Just ask their wives. "  
  
Remus laughed.  
  
"How about Severus? He's attractive. And he's your age. "  
  
"He hates me. He's not my type. And I think you're about the only person in the world who thinks that man is attractive."  
  
"He IS, "Draco protested. "You just don't look at him the right way."  
  
"I hope I don't overstep my bounds here, but may I ask a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why are you so obsessed with him? Why do you want him so badly?"  
  
Draco looked away, studied his sandwich, studied the clouds, looked anywhere but at Remus.  
  
"Making relationships is hard for me. I don't really get along with most people. Severus-likes me-not for my money or my looks, just because it's me. Even when I'm bad, or I make mistakes. Hermione was really great while it lasted, but I'd have flashbacks of being with Mother, I'd get so afraid to tell Hermione and I'd ruin our time together. I don't ever have to be afraid that there's something I can't tell Severus."  
  
"I see."  
  
On the next leg of their journey, Draco was quiet, plodding alongside Remus with fierce determination. Darkness fell and Remus began searching for a safe place to spend the night. He finally found a cave not too far off the path and lit a fire in the entrance. He rolled out two green sleeping bags and two pillows that had been shrunk to fit in his backpack.  
  
"Remus?" Draco lay on his stomach on one of the bags, chin propped on his hand. "You said earlier Severus wasn't your type. What is your type then?"  
  
"I like to take care of my partners. Severus would never allow someone to take care of him. I don't want a man who can physically dominate me, that rules out so many men I know. I used to not mind that at all, but now I seem to be looking for something different. Someone with life and personality, who'll make my day to day existence more interesting. "  
  
"Dominant or submissive?" Draco demanded.  
  
"I don't define my love life in S&M terms, Draco,"Remus chuckled. "I suppose, whatever the other person needs me to be . I would rather take the lead, but I'm flexible."  
  
"I really like being the bottom, "said Draco. "It's a lot less work, to begin with." He grinned, an infectious smile that showed his dimples and the sparkle in his eyes. A real smile, rare to see in this boy. "I might be lying about that, I don't know. It's a conflict between what my head says I want and what my body says I want. "  
  
"What does your head say?"  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, dammit. A Malfoy doesn't belong anywhere but in charge. My heart-my heart tells me that's not true, it never has been. "Draco flushed and lowered his eyes. "It tells me I'm a big faker. I'm not in control and I never have been and -and- I like it that way. "  
  
"And what does your body say?" Remus asked, his voice low and intense.  
  
"That I'm filthy whore who loves to be punished," Draco said huskily. "I want it, need it, crave it. Mostly I want to be taken care of.."  
  
"That's nothing to be ashamed of. Although I'd stop short of calling yourself a filthy whore, "Remus managed. The pitch of Draco's voice had been an instant turn on, Remus couldn't tell if it had been done on purpose or not, but he was getting hard.  
  
"It's been a long time for you, "Draco observed.  
  
"You're sixteen."  
  
"I'm not an innocent victim. I know how to do things that would positively shock you."  
  
"Severus would kill me. "  
  
"He doesn't have to know. I go to Voldemort at the end of this week, can't I have some pleasure before then? This might be the last time I ever make a choice like this on my own."  
  
"You're not going to Voldemort."  
  
"Severus can't save me all by himself. Not even with your help. Voldemort is too powerful. If I go to him, at least no one else that I care about will get hurt."  
  
A surprisingly mature statement to make, Remus thought. He was impressed.  
  
"Draco, come here, "said Remus. Draco pulled himself up and crawled over, kneeling in front of Remus and looking up at him. Remus cupped Draco's face in his hands and bent down. He kissed him softly on the lips. Draco responded eagerly, moving his thighs to straddle Remus and pressing against him. Very carefully, almost as if he were handling a porcelain doll, Remus lay Draco down on the sleeping bag and lowered himself on top of the boy.  
  
** 


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: A couple of reviewers asked me how Draco can be so active, and how he can have sex with Remus, if he is HIV + . HIV is not AIDS and a person with HIV can be as active as anyone else. Also, Draco has only recently been diagnosed and was a very active boy beforehand, just because he's sick doesn't mean he'll immediately start feeling weak.  
  
As for the kissing and the sex, HIV can't be transmitted through kissing. It takes a lot of bodily fluid to transmit the virus. They can even have oral sex, if there's no swallowing.  
  
**  
  
"Remus-"Draco groaned. Remus unzipped Draco's trousers and pulled them down, along with Draco's underpants, he could see and touch all of Draco's private places now. Draco whimpered and rubbed against him. Remus stripped off his own outer robes and unzipped his pants. Resting his chest on Draco's, he began to shift his hips back and forth. Draco wrapped thin arms around Remus' shoulders and gasped.  
  
Remus moved back and forth, and Draco tried to follow his rhythm. Remus loved the soft sounds coming from the boy underneath him. Draco tensed, shuddered, and came with a squeak. Remus waited until he was sure Draco was finished coming before he let himself go. He wanted to concentrate on that beautiful face, contorted in ecstasy. Remus lay down next to him and pulled Draco close.  
  
"I want something more, "Draco mumbled. "I want to fuck."  
  
"You have HIV."  
  
"Maybe-maybe we could go to a Muggle store and buy some codnems?"  
  
"Buy some what?" Remus teased softly. Those few minutes had been the nearest Remus had ever felt to heaven and to go further with Draco would be a dream come true. "Some condoms?"  
  
"Yeah." Remus slid a finger over Draco's moist, rose-colored pout and was glad to see a faint smile. Remus couldn't take his eyes off Draco's collar, it seemed to glow with a horrible aura, warning Remus of pain if he should accidentally touch it. Like a man hypnotized, he let his fingers pause over the metal.  
  
"We're dangerous to each other, "Remus breathed.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious, "Draco panted. Remus moved suddenly, pressing the fingers of his right hand, and the palm, around Draco's collar. He held them there, fighting to keep from screaming. The stench of burned skin could be smelled as Remus finally pulled his hand away. Draco sat up, cupping that hand in his own palm.  
  
"It's okay, "he said earnestly. "Sometimes I like to hurt myself too." He turned his small wrists over to show faint red scars.  
  
"No, Draco, it wasn't because I wanted to hurt myself, "said Remus kindly. "I wanted-to have something to remember you by if I never see or touch you again after this week."  
  
"Ohhh.." Draco kissed the deep, burnt wound on Remus' hand. "Lay down with me."  
  
Remus didn't want to dwell on how deep their feelings might go. Love in the romantic sense wasn't a possibility, it couldn't be. Draco didn't belong to him and never could. He was only offering the boy some comfort, that was all. He just didn't know Draco very well, in spite of his efforts. He had a feeling the submissive role Draco seemed to favor in bed was something calculated to distract. To make his lovers stay? To keep them from hurting him even more?  
  
**  
  
The next climbing phase was more difficult, the rocks got higher and sharper, and with fewer spaces to walk in between. Finally they reached a flatter space, with a few trees and a running stream. A rough grouping of thatch and mud huts grew out of a rock wall. Remus could see the smoke from cooking fires rising up through the tops of the houses. A thin, black haired woman in shabby robes approached, a hesitant smile on her face.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Hello, Tara. "  
  
"Who is this friend of yours?" She bent forward and sniffed Draco suspiciously. "He's not one of us." Draco wrinkled his nose and backed away, looking nervously back at his own arse, probably checking to make sure that no one was back there sniffing it.  
  
"This is Draco, "Remus purposely left off the "Malfoy". "Show Tara your collar. We need your help in getting this off."  
  
Draco pulled down the neck of his shirt so Tara could look.  
  
"Come with me, "she said sharply. "I'll tell Matthew to heat up the forge. " Remus and Draco followed her into one of the huts. It was dark and smokey inside, a huge shape was working with hammer and tongs amidst the fires. It waved a gloved hand at them.  
  
"Wit' ya in a minute, "the shape growled. Draco jumped and nearly cowered against Remus.  
  
"Eat, "said Tara, placing two bowls of soup on the table. "Unless your..friend.would rather not lower himself to eat our food."  
  
"He is my friend, "Remus said mildly.  
  
"You stink of him, and he stinks of you, "she snapped. "I never thought you'd be one to take a human child as a lover."  
  
"Neither did I, but it's happened and I'd thank you to remember that he's sitting in the room and can hear everything you say."  
  
Tara glared and flounced off. Draco poked at his soup with a spoon.  
  
"What's in this?"  
  
"Only vegetables."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"What did you expect?" Dogfood?"  
  
"I expected.. things dogs might be inclined to eat.." Draco said cautiously.  
  
"Do I eat dogfood?"  
  
"No." Draco frowned.  
  
"It's only during full moons that we behave like animals, Draco. The rest of the time we're just surprisingly strong people with a sharp sense of smell. "  
  
"My father says-said-"  
  
"Was everything that your father said true?"  
  
Draco lowered his eyes.  
  
"Look, I know you miss him but try to remember him the way he was, not the way you wish he'd been. "  
  
"I don't miss him!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Take off your shirt, "said Tara, "Matthew says the forge is ready."  
  
Draco pulled his turtleneck off unselfconsciously. Tara stared, a blatant look of surprise and lust. Remus was focused more on the glittering, green and silver snake tattoo on the small of Draco's back.  
  
Draco returned with Matthew two hours later and ran straight to Remus. They embraced, Remus held Draco tightly and kissed every part of Draco's neck compulsively. After a thank you to the werewolves, they climbed a mile down the mountain, used a Portkey given to them by the wolves and Apparated back to the road where they'd left the Knight Bus.  
  
"How did it go?" Severus asked when they struggled into the front room of the cottage with their bags. Draco showed Severus his bare neck. Severus was quiet, but relieved.  
  
"But right now, I'm really tired, so I want to go to bed, "Draco said with a sultry stare directed at Remus.  
  
"I am too, "Remus said. He knew Severus must have picked up on the sparks between them, but his host didn't say a word about it. Remus followed Draco up the stairs, watching his backside the entire time, and Draco seemed to be aware of this. He took his time letting them into his bedroom, took his time getting undressed and then lay down naked on the bed and played with the box of condoms while he waited for Remus. Remus enjoyed the idea of making Draco wait. Draco shot a condom across the room like a slingshot, it hit the wall and dropped to the carpet.  
  
"Could we please be mature about this? "Remus scolded. Draco just laughed.  
  
"I have some toys.. if you want. Severus told me not to pack them when I moved, but I did anyway. He took my potions ingredients away so I couldn't make polyjuice anymore, but he didn't find the toys."  
  
"You two have an odd relationship, "said Remus, joining him on the bed.  
  
"It could be worse, "Draco shrugged. "My curfew is usually 11 pm, but at Malfoy Manor I wasn't allowed out at all. And he only punishes me when I've actually done something wrong. He helps me. Now stop talking and fuck me, Lupin." 


	6. Chapter 6

Remus and Draco were having sex. Severus heard them all the way from downstairs. He was used to hearing Draco's amorous adventures while lying in bed at night, but that was because the walls were thin and Draco's room was nearby. This time, Draco's cries were audible from the sitting room.  
  
He had to be doing this to get back at Severus. First Hermione, now Remus, Draco couldn't possibly have a genuine taste for nosy, know it all Gryffindors, could he? He hoped they were being safe. He didn't like Draco's choice, but oh, what else could he do? Soon, Draco would never be able to make a choice of his own free will again. Did it matter that his current choices made no sense?  
  
Footsteps padded down the stairs, instinctually, Severus turned to look. It was Remus clad only in a pair of grey boxers. The werewolf had the decency to look embarrassed.  
  
"Draco's hungry."  
  
"Help yourself, please. Wait, you already have."  
  
"It's completely safe and consensual."  
  
"The strange part is, I do trust you with him, "said Severus. "Compared to the situation he's about to go into, I'd pick you any day."  
  
"That could be my new ad campaign, "said Remus. "Remus Lupin, He's Not as Bad as Voldemort."  
  
"As I told Hermione Granger, I feel suspicious toward anyone involved with Draco. He does not..use proper judgment when it comes to lovers. He's emotional and impetuous and frankly, not always in his right mind."  
  
"Perhaps he's not as stupid as you think."  
  
"I didn't say he was stupid! I said he's mentally unstable. He doesn't know the right way he should be treated. "  
  
"Like a prince, "said Remus. "You talk as if Draco just fumbles about, taking what he's given and letting himself be used. I haven't seen that at all."  
  
"Because it's not true, "Severus said. "You and Hermione both think that you know him. You don't. No one does, because Draco won't allow it. His acquaintance with the truth is fragile, understandable because for most of his life he has been forced to lie. Something he tells you might sound honest, but Draco is never completely honest with anyone. He has two modes with most people, tell them what they want to hear, or tell them exactly what he knows will hurt the most. He's been used, so he learned to turn that weapon on other people and now he uses them. He sleeps with people because they can protect him, or because they know a secret of his that he can't let get out. "  
  
"I don't believe he's that cold blooded."  
  
"You're right. He just doesn't know that it's not right to do that. He was devastated after his breakup with Hermione, but he'll never understand why he shouldn't have slept with her in the first place. "  
  
Remus rubbed his temples and frowned.  
  
"You see, "said Severus quietly, " I don't worry about Draco getting hurt in these relationships as much as I worry about what it does to his lovers. They never understand just how close to madness Draco really is."  
  
**  
  
"Draco, are you packed?" Severus asked. Draco was sitting on his bed, the mattress now stripped of his blankets and pillows. He was in traveling robes, with his hands folded neatly on his lap. Like some young Victorian girl waiting for the train to Yorkshire.  
  
"I am."  
  
Severus sat down on the bed.  
  
"Draco-We're going to get you out."  
  
Draco shrugged limply.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Maybe this is what I'm meant to be. Maybe this is the reason why I could never figure out what I wanted to be when I grew up. I have the natural aptitude to be a concubine. "  
  
"No. You make brilliant grades, you're a talented Quidditch Seeker, and I hear, a very good actor. You deserve a lot more than to be a concubine. I'm going to fix this. "  
  
"All by yourself?"  
  
"If I have to."  
  
"Because no one else will help me. After all, I'm not Harry Potter, "Draco couldn't have sounded more bitter.  
  
"You're Draco Malfoy, you're better than Harry Potter. Come on, he'll be here soon."  
  
Voldemort was indeed waiting downstairs. Draco kept his eyes lowered, refusing to dare to look at him. Voldemort stood.  
  
"Ahh, there's my boy. Turn around slowly and let me look at you."  
  
Draco swallowed hard and did so, a red flush crept up his cheeks as Voldemort let out a lecherous whistle.  
  
"I hope the book is as good as the cover. Once again, thank you, Severus for your loyalty. I will try to remember it. Come, Draco."  
  
Severus received a party invitation in the mail two weeks later. It had been a hard two weeks without Draco around. It was as if the boy were dead, only Severus knew exactly where he was. Draco would be at this party, hosted by the Dark Lord. If not in plain view than somewhere on the grounds of the Riddle house.  
  
Giselle Parkinson, Pansy's mother, confirmed this.  
  
"Robert went to see The Lord on Monday,"she told Severus over tea in Diagon Alley. "He says Draco met him at the door, dressed in some ridiculously expensive outfit. He welcomed Robert, offered refreshments and then just faded into the background while The Lord talked to Robert. He'd only say things like "Yes, sir" and "No, sir" and only when addressed by Him."  
  
"Any bruises or cuts?"  
  
"Robert didn't see any, but there may have been glamour used. I just want to say, Severus, that we're all so sorry this has happened. Draco is one of Pansy's dearest friends-we haven't told her yet. I'm afraid she won't be able to handle it."  
  
"She's a strong girl. All our children are strong." 


	7. Chapter 7

He spotted Draco immediately among the party guests and his heart ached. Draco did not look at him, he kept his eyes lowered and stuck close to Voldemort. The other guests, all Death Eaters, tried to ignore Draco's presence. He was there very obviously as a reminder that this too, could happened to their children if the Dark Lord decided they hadn't been loyal enough.  
  
On the surface Draco seemed fine. He was wearing expensive, if thin clothing, he didn't look beaten or starved. He even smiled, and made polite small talk with the guests who dared approach. But his stiff bearing and the glaze Severus saw in his eyes once when Draco accidentally looked up, indicated the Imperius Curse.  
  
It all made sense. Voldemort wanted Draco strong and healthy, in order to make a more satisfactory lover. Draco most likely wouldn't be shared, Voldemort did not enjoy letting other people play with his toys. Draco would return to school in September. Why? Because Voldemort knew Draco wouldn't run, and Draco wouldn't tell, as long as he wanted Severus to remain unhurt.  
  
Severus knew of the many ways wizards bound people to them. There were assorted magical chains, collars and bracelets, there was a spell that would keep a person from getting further than a specified number of feet away, or from crossing the property lines. There were tracking devices, love potions, towers, and private universes to store the person in without having to bother with them during the day. But Voldemort didn't need any of these things when his prisoner was too afraid of him to run, or to even think about running.  
  
Voldemort caught Severus' eye and casually looped an arm around Draco's waist.  
  
"Oh, Severus! Come over and say hello," He said.  
  
"Severus!" Draco smiled. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, Draco, fine. How are you liking your new life?"  
  
"It's so wonderful, "Draco said breathlessly. "My Lord provides well for me, and he's, "Draco blushed, "very proficient."  
  
"Draco flatters me, "said Voldemort. "Being with him makes me feel 30 years younger."  
  
"Have you been taking your medication?" Severus asked Draco.  
  
"Medication?" Voldemort asked severely. He turned his head, snakelike, to sneer at Draco. "Are you ill, my darling?"  
  
Draco studied the floor.  
  
"Draco, has a disease, "said Severus. "He'll be fine if he takes his medication according to the timetable given to him by his mediwizard. I can provide both the pills and the timetable."  
  
"I think Draco needs to answer me."  
  
"I-"  
  
"You were hoping the lack of medication would kill you, and release you from this bond? Or perhaps you were hoping to pass on this disease to me, and I'd let you go?"  
  
"No, I didn't- I wasn't- I wouldn't!"  
  
"You did, and you would. I am not stupid, Draco." He grabbed Draco's arm tightly and Draco whimpered. "Perhaps you should spend some time locked in your room for trying to trick me. A couple of hours at least, until I think of an appropriate punishment."  
  
**  
  
Remus heard Severus come home at around three a.m and heard him crashing around downstairs. Yawning, Remus plodded down to tell him to stop making such a racket. He found Severus in the study, sititng slumped in his armchair.  
  
"You're drunk."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Remus began tidying up the room, helping Severus sit up straight, and making him a pot of coffee. He couldn't seem to stop himself from doing it.  
  
"I take it the party didn't go well?"  
  
"I hadda be d runk. Otherwise I 'll remember it. I donwanna remember it."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
After much coffee and coaxing, Remus finally got Severus to tell him the truth. Late in the evening, after many of the women and the younger people had gone home Voldemort had summoned the remaining Death Eaters to another room and proceeded to show off his new toy. Draco was still under Imperius, and Voldmort had suggested none too subtly that he should take off his clothes for the guests. It had not stopped there. Severus had been forced to watch Draco's humiliation, unable to leave and unable to stop it.  
  
"I'm sorry, "said Remus, because that was all he could think to say.  
  
"I should have known. I should have known giving Draco up wouldn't be the end. I couldn't risk an open fight, and that's something he knows. He taunts me with Draco. Draco could fight back but he doesn't want me to get hurt."  
  
"You think Draco could defend himself against the Dark Lord?"  
  
"Why not? Your precious Harry Potter did."  
  
"Harry is-different."  
  
"Are you calling my boy weak?"  
  
"No, I'm saying I think Draco hasn't the will to defend himself. He has the magical ability and a resourceful mind, but Draco might not believe he can do it so therefore he won't even try."  
  
"You're probably right, "Severus sighed. "Potter is only able to keep defeating Voldemort because no one ever told him not to try. Draco can't even fight off the Imperius."  
  
"Then someone has to teach him to fight back."  
  
"It can't be me, "said Severus. "I can't face him. Not after-"  
  
'You can. You must. You're the only one who can get in there."  
  
**  
  
"I'm glad that He allows me to visit you, Draco," Severus remarked. They were taking a break from Draco's "tutoring". These sessions had been pitched to Voldemort as a way to keep Draco occupied when he wasn't needed.  
  
"I miss you, a lot, "Draco admitted. They sat crosslegged on the grass in a nearby field, as far away from the house as they could get without the house staff being suspicious. Voldemort was gone, off to a meeting with a clan of vampires.  
  
"Does he hurt you?" Severus asked. Draco gave a little gasp and bit his lip.  
  
"Don't ask me that."  
  
"I'm only concerned for you. "  
  
"I know, "Draco whispered. "He hurts me sometimes on purpose, and other times I think he doesn't realize he's hurting me or he knows and doesn't care. I can handle that. He doesn't hurt me more than either of my parents. It's the rest of it I hate."  
  
"The rest of it?"  
  
Draco folded his arms over his chest as if he were suddenly very cold.  
  
"He's so gross. And I'm lonely. Severus, there is no one at this house I can talk to. HE never talks to me. He talks at me, over me, but never to me. Sex is over when he's done, whether I am or not. I can barely get it up for him. I make myself think about you, or Remus, or, "Draco said with the blatant honesty of the well bred, "You and Remus together."  
  
"How delightfully inappropriate."  
  
"I think I've rather lost my perspective on the appropriate, "Draco said. "Please, Severus, I'm so lonely."  
  
"The last time I kissed you, you ran away, "Severus reminded him. "I can't give you what you want until you figure out what that is. I don't want to be used, Draco."  
  
"I wouldn't."  
  
"That's a very pleasant sounding lie," Severus said. He wished for those days when he felt nothing sexual toward Draco. Were Draco's Veela powers maturing to the point where they could affect even a man like Severus who was practiced in f ending off other people's magic? Was Draco even conscious of his powers yet? Of course he was. Draco was holding his hand and looking up at him sweetly, his eyes promising all sorts of delights. And to Draco, the incestuous undertones didn't matter the way they'd matter to anyone else.  
  
"Severus.."  
  
"No, "more gently, "he'll know."  
  
Draco banged his head against a tree. It gave him a small cut on his forehead but he didn't seem to mind the blood.  
  
"My head hurts all the time. When I do that, it makes the pain stop."  
  
Severus hugged him, because there was nothing he could say in response. Draco's shaky mental balance was tipping further toward mad every day he stayed with Voldemort. 


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: There is a Time 8/10 By: Sheila B Rated: R-NC17 (to be safe) Pairs: Draco/Lupin, Draco/Voldemort, implied Draco/Snape, Draco/Narcissa. Summary: Draco is Voldemort's unhappy consort. Everybody wants Draco, Draco doesn't know what he wants. Disc: Not mine. Feedback: however, but I like to get it. Archive: my site, ff.net. I'm not stingy though.  
  
**  
  
Remus noticed the difference in Draco when school started again in September. He first noticed it in the lack of insults heard. Draco made hardly any of his smart mouthed comments; he substituted them with a cold stare instead. On that level, he appeared to have matured, but other teachers began complaining that his behavior had actually gotten worse.  
  
"He didn't want to do the assignment, "said Minerva, pacing angrily around the staff room. "So he just walked out."  
  
"He's always been like that," said Remus. "You need to learn how to handle him."  
  
"It seems to me, that he gets worse every year," Professor Sprout sniffed. "I know that he's upset at losing his father but-"  
  
"Don't you know?" Minerva asked. "I would have thought Dumbledore had told all the teachers, it's important that they know-"  
  
"Know what?" Sprout demanded.  
  
"Draco is under the special protection of the Dark Lord, "Severus said quietly. "If anything should upset Draco, Voldemort will exact his revenge. It's not Draco's choice to be in this situation but I don't blame him for taking advantage of it."  
  
"He's a Death Eater?" Professor Flitwick squeaked.  
  
"Think of him more like-a spouse, "Severus said. "Like a wife by arranged marriage, to put it as politely as possible."  
  
"I caught him eating in class!"  
  
"Yes, well-"  
  
"There are extenuating circumstances," Severus said.  
  
"Potter has extenuating circumstances, and you never gave him any special treatment."  
  
"Potter doesn't have a life threatening illness, Potter isn't married to Voldemort, and Potter is not, as far as we can tell yet, off his rocker!"  
  
**  
"Hey, Draco, "said Hermione. She leaned against a bookshelf and watched him with some concern. Draco looked up from his library table.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"A bit tired. After an entire summer of only having one responsibility, school is a difficult adjustment."  
  
"You don't do much when you're at-at home?"  
  
"No, "Draco smiled thinly. "I'm not really allowed to, am I? It's me, Master, Wormtail, a couple of house elves and a giant snake. The elves are scared of everyone, so we never see them at all. I avoid Wormtail and he avoids me." Draco's eyes flickered away, staring at the wall. "I'm afraid of Nagini, that's his snake. Master thinks that's hilarious, because we all know what a giant snake really represents and he loves that I'm frightened by it. Anyway, when I'm not needed to show off, or for sexual things I'm free to do whatever I want. But there's nothing to do."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, "Draco shrugged. "It keeps other people from getting killed."  
  
"Do you-"Hermione blushed. "This is probably an awkward question but-"  
  
"Do I have the mark?"  
  
She nodded. Draco pushed back his sleeve, unbuttoning his shirt and rolling it up. Hermione was relieved to see that his forearm was still smooth and Dark Mark free. Hermione smiled, relieved, but Draco just looked at her solemnly. He undid his other sleeve and turned his left arm for her to view it better. A tattoo of a gold ring encircled his wrist.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Never seen a wizard bondage mark before?"  
  
"No, it's really pretty.."Hermione frowned, "But not if you're enslaved, I think."  
  
"No, it' s not pretty, "Draco sneered. "If I could, I'd cut it out of my skin or burn it off with acid."  
  
"I'm overlooking your tone, because you're having a rough time,"Hermione snapped. Instantly contrite, Draco smiled up at her, his eyes sort of sparkled and it threw Hermione off track. She felt an intense attraction to him, that she hadn't recalled feeling a moment before. A minute ago he'd been Draco, the ex boyfriend who was still hot looking but just a friend, and suddenly he was someone she wanted very, very badly. "Excuse me- I -I have to go!" Hermione turned and ran away. Draco followed and caught her near the stairs, reaching out a hand to stop her.  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong with you?"  
  
Hermione pushed him away and wouldn't look him in the eye.  
  
"You did something to me."  
  
"I didn't, I swear!"  
  
"How do I know that? You lie all the time!"  
  
"I don't lie to YOU. Hermione, please- what did I do?"  
  
"You made me want you again!" She cried, pulling away from him. Draco looked mystified; he stood there and blinked at her.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose. I don't even know what you mean. Isn't it normal for people who've broken up to still want each other sometimes?"  
  
"Yes, but not like that. It was like I was under Imperius, like you put some spell on me. Some kind of-of Veela thing!"  
  
"So now it's my fault I turned you on? Oh, this is a nice role reversal. Was I asking for it with my sexy outfit?"  
  
"Draco!" She threw up her hands.  
  
"WHAT?" He snarled.  
  
"What is all this shouting about?" Remus demanded. He'd just come up the stairs with an armful of paperwork.  
  
"He DELIBERATELY TURNED ME ON!" Hermione cried.  
  
"I did not! Sir, she's lying! She's gone insane!"  
  
"Miss Granger, I'm not sure I can take points away for 'turning someone on', if that were the case Draco would have lost a lot more.." he stopped himself just in time. "Both of you, in my office, please."  
  
**  
  
"I only looked at her, "Draco insisted. "I can't help it if everyone wants me!" They were all sitting in the DADA office, Remus behind his desk, Draco and Hermione in chairs across from him.  
  
"Draco is part Veela, "Remus said. "Veela are known to have the skill to- er-charm- at will. Or involuntarily, if it comes down to that."  
  
"How is that different from a normal good looking person? People's reactions to me are always so extreme."  
  
"Well, "Remus explained gently, "You exude a sort of force field around yourself, it clouds the mind and can induce a state of arousal in men, and some women."  
  
"Some women?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Women who have a lot of masculinity in them."  
  
Hermione frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Or, who already have or had strong feelings for the Veela person, "Remus added hastily. "The power of theVeela can drive men insane with wanting, even very small children will feel the urge to please despite not having many sexual feelings yet. You said that's what happened with your mother, Draco, and it is completely possible since you're only half Veela."  
  
"So why is it all getting worse?"Draco asked.  
  
"You're growing up. The closer you get to physical maturity, the stronger your powers get. "  
  
"It's all my fault then? That-"  
  
"No, if grown men and women are incapable of controlling themselves that is not your fault."  
  
Hermione rubbed Draco's shoulder and brushed a strand of hair off his cheek.  
  
"Wouldn't something like this kind of affect a person's mind?" She asked.  
  
"Most adult Veela are insane," Remus said flatly.  
  
"Severus probably told you about the headaches I get, "said Draco. "And how I forget things a lot. This morning I was on my way to class and got lost, I never get lost! Mother lost her mind and now I'm going to lose mine?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. I'd like to be able to tell you something different but all evidence points.."  
  
"Then what's the point?" Draco shouted. "What's the point of any of this? I shouldn't even bother living! Why didn't they just kill me off when I was born?" Draco jumped to his feet, knocking his chair over and ran out the door.  
  
**  
  
"Draco is missing?" Severus demanded. "When? How?"  
  
"He ran out of my office, and he doesn't seem to be anywhere in the castle so far," said Remus. Hermione hovered anxiously at his shoulder. "He looked as if he were about to do something unwise."  
  
"How could you let this happen?"  
  
"I didn't have a choice. Should I have chased after him?"  
  
"Might he have gone outside?'  
  
"It's pouring rain. There's a thunderstorm on the way," said Hermione.  
  
"Draco doesn't think like that, especially not these days." Severus pulled his outer cloak and broomstick from the cupboard and hurried out of the room.  
  
By the time he found Draco it was dark out, thunder rumbled in the distance and lightening shot down from the sky. It took him a long time to find Draco, the boy had run as far as he could away from the school. Severus almost missed the small, black clothed shape huddled on the ground underneath a giant oak tree. Severus knelt down in front of him and pushed wet hair away from Draco's face. Draco stared at him dully. Severus tapped his cheeks, trying to get some reaction from him.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
Wordlessly, Severus gathered Draco tenderly in his arms and climbed back on the broomstick. He flew them back to Hogwarts and walked quickly to the dungeons. Remus and Hermione were still waiting there.  
  
"Miss Granger, there's a bathroom through that door. Fill the tub with hot water." Hermione did it without argument. "Remus, make a fire while I get his clothes off."  
  
Draco's shoes and socks came off easily, so did his trousers and underwear. The sweater and shirt were more difficult, because Draco held his arm sort of frozen against his chest, with his right hand encircling his left wrist. When Severus finally got the hand pried away and the shirt off he saw that Draco's golden mark had turned a bright, horrible red.  
  
"He's being Summoned."  
  
Tbc 


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: There is a Time 9/10 By: Sheila B Rated : R Summary: Draco is Voldemort's unhappy consort. Everyone wants Draco; Draco doesn't know what he wants. S&M warning in this one, basically n/c. I don't know quite why it's here, but it sort of happened that way. However, I figure anyone who's stayed with this series long enough to be reading this chapter probably won't be shocked enough to report me to ff.net.  
  
**  
  
"You're alright now," Hermione was saying. Draco had soaked in a hot tub and was now being dried off gently with a large towel. . Draco made no protest about being undressed and handled this way, after all he was with his ex lover, his current lover and man who'd know him since age two. He was coughing violently, and shaking though. And he wouldn't, or wasn't able, to talk.  
  
"He's completely shut down, "said Remus. They wrapped him in a spare set of Snape's robes, which were huge on Draco but he didn't seem inclined to move anyway. "I'll put him in your bed." Remus carried the still shivering boy close against his chest until he could lay Draco underneath Snape's quilt. As he checked Draco's breathing one last time and turned to go back into the office he somehow knew it would be a bad idea. Pausing to watch through the door, which was open a crack, he saw Hermione step quickly into the bathroom and close the door behind her.  
  
A somewhat decrepit face floated in the flames of the hearth.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"My Lord-"  
  
"I seem to remember calling him. Yet he's not here. I want my boy, Severus."  
  
"My Lord , Draco is very ill. With all due respect, sir, now might not be the-best time."  
  
"I don't care if he's ill. I called him. "  
  
"When you call him, it hurts him, if he keeps hurting, how will he get better in time to serve you properly?"  
  
"You sound very sure of yourself, Severus. I am equally sure that Draco's illness must be your fault. After all, aren't you supposed to be in charge of keeping him healthy? I think you've fallen in love with the brat and you're lying to me in order to keep him for yourself. Which I'm positive you know is an unwise choice."  
  
"He wandered outside during a severe thunderstorm and was missing for several hours. Draco is in no condition to be servicing you tonight, Master."  
  
"You're defying me?"  
  
"No, sir, no. I'm giving you facts. If Draco goes to you now, and you make use of him, you may not have a Draco to use in the future."  
  
"I want to see him. NOW."  
  
"Yes, My Lord." Severus turned and with a look of pure misery on his face, went to open the bedroom door. Remus stepped back quickly out of sight of the fireplace. "Draco? The Master wishes to speak with you."  
  
Draco only coughed. It was a wet, hollow sound. Draco had started life as a strong, healthy child but years of emotional stress, and germs from strangers who "got around", with the addition of the HIV had made him much weaker. A few more hours out in the storm might have killed him.  
  
"Draco, Severus tells me that you're ill."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"One of your most important jobs is to keep your self healthy and fit for me. I consider it a very serious disobedience for you to cause an otherwise preventable illness to yourself. You are a toy of great value, Draco. I'm going to heed Severus' words this time and wait for you to recover. When you have, report directly to me for your punishment. And Severus, for your part in all of this, I expect to see you there as well."  
  
"Yes, Master,"Draco mumbled. The hideous face disappeared from the flames. Remus was finally able to let out his breath as he sat down on the bed next to Draco.  
  
"You don't have to go, "said Severus. "We'll take this to Dumbledore. He's not usually much help but he can hide you."  
  
"No!" Draco said urgently. "No, Voldemort will kill you if I don't go back!"  
  
Hermione watched them quietly from the doorway. She felt a little left out, the light that shone in Draco's eyes shone only for Snape, and Remus looked at Draco with undisguised need. And well, she liked Draco but not enough to try and break into this bizarre little love triangle. Hermione decided that Draco didn't need another lover, he needed a good, intelligent friend or maybe a sister.  
  
"Why didn't you go to him?" Severus asked Draco.  
  
"I f-forgot. I fell asleep and I-I forgot. What's going to happen to me now?"  
  
** Lord Voldemort was waiting for them in the ballroom of the Riddle house, sitting in an armchair as if it were his throne.  
  
"I'm glad you both deigned to show up. You've both been getting a bit too uppity for my taste. Do I treat you too well, Draco? Do I not challenge you enough, Severus? No need to answer." With a gesture he closed the big thick curtains and lit a few candles. It gave the room a romantic, rosy look that was at odds with what was going on.  
  
"Undress, Draco." Draco did so with fumbling fingers. "Stretch yourself face down over that table. "Voldemort casually waved a hand at a thick mahogany table in the middle of the room. Draco slowly laid his torso over the tabletop with the fluid movements of a seasoned porn film actor. He was not going to be tied, because everyone knew he wouldn't run away. There was a thoroughly nasty looking riding crop on the table next to Draco.  
  
"I think it's time you both remembered who is the master here, "Voldemort sneered. "Pick up the crop, Severus."  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"It would be wise for you to do as I say. I consider this scenario to be quite generous."  
  
"How many, My Lord?" Severus asked, and swallowed.  
  
"I'm keeping that to myself. Could be twelve, could be one hundred. Begin."  
  
Severus raised the crop and brought it down on Draco's bottom. Draco was silent for the first few lashes, and then began to whimper.  
  
He had spanked Draco before. They'd both been raised in homes where discipline was very "traditional" and neither one had thought of it as being particularly mean. Draco had experienced much, much worse at the hands of his real parents. Reaching for a convenient ruler or hairbrush was just a way for a frustrated Severus to end one of Draco's temper tantrums. However, they were always brief and Draco was never disrobed or asked to take down his pants. This, this was cruel.  
  
He kept hitting Draco, because there was no other choice. Welts had formed on Draco's pale skin. Voldemort's pants were unbuttoned as he pleasured himself during the scene.  
  
Draco was making faint whining noises and slowly, almost imperceptibly shifting his hips. Severus watched his face carefully. Draco's eyes were closed and his mouth kept twisting into expressions of pain. Sometimes, after a particularly brutal strike, his mouth would open slightly and he would let out a small, quick pant.  
  
Draco was very clearly aroused, his back arched as he became harder and the little noises were more frequent. Severus couldn't stop his own body from starting to respond. Was Draco, in his extreme stress, using his magic involuntarily? Or was Severus just a disgusting man? For years, Draco had only been a child to him, Severus hadn't allowed himself to see Draco for the sexual creature that he was. Draco as a nearly fully-grown adult was stunning. Severus was a man and in spite of himself, Draco's movement and his sounds and his beautiful body spread out over the table stimulated him  
  
This setup Voldemort had thought up was calculated to humiliate them both at once.  
  
He was going to leave bruises. He'd never left a bruise on anyone before, he'd sworn he'd never leave a mark like that on Draco. He looked down at Draco's tear-streaked face and felt sick. Draco was suffering because he loved Severus so much he was willing to take this humiliation. He shouldn't have been there at all, he wouldn't be hurting if Severus hadn't done the things he'd done when he was Draco's age. This was the true karmic retribution he'd been fearing ever since.  
  
And Draco loved him, how deeply Severus hadn't realized until that moment. Draco's bottom was hot to the touch, Severus looked to the Dark Lord to silently ask if he could stop now.  
  
"How many was that, Severus?"  
  
"Fifty, My Lord."  
  
"Enough, I suppose. You will retire to Draco's suite now, and Draco will take care of -"he gestured at the bulge in Severus' trousers, "that for you."  
  
Once inside Draco's lavish bedroom, Draco sank to his knees in the plush carpeting and looked up at Severus, dazed and flushed.  
  
"No, "said Severus.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, I'm not going to ask you to do that. It's not fair."  
  
"You can't stay like that, "Draco pointed out logically. "You need a release."  
  
"And I can take care of that myself. You should lie down on the bed so I can heal you."  
  
"I don't want to be healed, "Draco protested. "I want to-"  
  
"No!" Severus said in voice verging on panic. "Give me a few minutes in the bathroom and I will be fine."  
  
He closed the door on Draco and slid down the wall to sit slumped on the floor. When he was finished, he went back into the bedroom and found Draco asleep on his stomach on the king sized bed. Severus took out his wand and began to whisper healing charms over Draco's body. He was still stunned by what Draco had been willing to do for him. The popular theory had always been that Draco was just a selfish boy, but the other side to him was that he spent a good portion of his time desperate to please. Draco was a child of unhealthy extremes.  
  
**  
  
"My Lord, may I take Draco back to Hogwarts now? He can't miss his first morning classes."  
  
Lord Voldemort laughed loudly at the suggestion.  
  
"Of course not. I've found that when Draco is outside of this house, he forgets who he belongs to and I can't have that. You'll go back to Hogwarts alone."  
  
Tbc 


	10. Chapter 10 A

TITLE: There is a Time, 10/10 Rated: R/NC17 Author: Sheila B Summary: Draco is Voldemort's unhappy consort. Everyone wants Draco, Draco doesn't know what he wants. There will be a part 10B, because this is turning out longer than I expected. Archive: Go ahead, just let me know where. Feedback: Yes please. Disclaimer: These characters are not my property.  
  
**  
  
Severus had drunk half a bottle of vodka before Remus found him sitting glumly in a chair in his office. Severus was still horny, still in need of a release. He'd relieved himself at the Riddle house, but images of Draco kept coming back and making it worse.  
  
"You survived."  
  
"He made me punish Draco. With a riding crop. For his own sexual pleasure. Draco is not allowed to go back to school."  
  
"Oh." Remus sat on the couch and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"I can't do this anymore. I have to ask Dumbledore for help."  
  
"You'll need more alcohol first, "Remus said.  
  
"I don't usually like this drunk get, "Severus said quickly. "I need to forget, just for a few minutes."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sure Draco has driven many people to drink. Say, may I have some of that vodka?"  
  
"Too late!" Severus sniggered. He poured it into the garbage bin. "I drunk it all!"  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Have som' of my wine. I have wine, see?" He stumbled to the liquor cabinette and returned with a bottle of wine. "S'an 1873 something or other. V'ry spensive."  
  
"I'm actually a bit jealous of you, "Remus confessed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you know Draco so much better than I do. You were able to watch him grow, he doesn't just sleep with you, he loves you like a family member."  
  
"Well then. I wish you could just have him! I wish I'd never met Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Don't say that. Think of where he'd be today if you'd never met him."  
  
"He'd be Voldemort's whore. And he is anyway."  
  
"So you think that you've done nothing to help make his life better?"  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"You were his friend. I think that's important," Remus said. "He might not have survived at all if you hadn't been his friend and his teacher. This is very strong wine, by the way. I feel a bit giddy."  
  
"You're chugging it. No, no, you're inhaling it."  
  
"And we will get him back."Remus patted him drunkenly on the arm. Severus batted him away, then pulled him close and ruffled his hair. Remus laughed.  
  
"You're a lucky, lucky man, Remus."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because, because, you can -you and Draco can-anytime you want to!"  
  
"Not anytime. Not during class! Ah, but Draco's in love with you, not me."  
  
"I can't do it. I watched him grow up, and I let him be abused, I can't just-take advantage."  
  
Severus unsteadily poured more wine into two glasses.  
  
"How is it taking'vantage?"  
  
"He was ready to give me everything. He was on his knees for me."  
  
"And you didn't let him touch you?"  
  
"Of course not! "Severus spat. "What kind of think do you monster I am?"  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that he has needs too?"  
  
"I was supposed to have sex with him?"  
  
"He might've appreciated some comfort. Of some kind. You beat him, it got him hot, then you went off and gratified yourself alone?"  
  
"When you put it that way, you make me sound like a complete pillock!"  
  
"You ARE."  
  
"It was an awkward situation. I'd hurt him, I couldn't- I-"  
  
"Draco wouldn't have cared. The boy is willing to be your dog, Sheverussh. And I am a dog, so I know what I'm talkin' bout."  
  
"You're not a dog, you're a wolf. Wolveses are dif'frent."  
  
"Don't you tell me wah I am, Snape, "Remus waved a finger in his face. "All I'm saying is Draco is-Okay, I forgot what I was saying."  
  
"Hrumph. Typical."  
  
"You're really shellfish, you know?" Remus complained. "Here am I, trying to help you, an all you do is whine at me."  
  
"Blah blah blah, "Severus said loudly. He waved his glass at Remus, and splashed drink across his face. Remus laughed and leaned forward tipsily. A drop of wine hung off the end of his nose and Severus stuck his tongue out to lick it off. "You're not that unattractive, in a certain light."  
  
"Well, what're you going to do 'bout it?" Severus looked quite handsome himself in the firelight, his big nose looked-distinguished. His hair wasn't greasy, it was "shiny".  
  
"Kiss you, I'm thinking." And he did. Remus let out a sputter of surprise before wrapping his arms around Severus and pulling him onto the couch.  
  
**  
  
Remus woke up tucked into the arms of Severus. He had a horrible sensation of "what was I thinking" before he relaxed back into the arms. He felt strangely safe and protected here, not a feeling he was used to. He was used to being the protector. Severus slept on. Remus nuzzled the other man's chin with the top of his head and rolled on top of him.  
  
"Gm uff, "said Severus.  
  
Remus licked down the center of his chest.  
  
"Get off! "Severus said more distinctly. He looked blearily at Remus. "I like my personal space."  
  
"Sorry. I can't help it, it's a dog thing, I think."  
  
"Perhaps you need a collar..on second thought that doesn't seem so funny today."  
  
"No, it doesn't seem funny, "Remus agreed. A sobering reminder of Draco's situation. How could they even joke about slavery when Draco was locked up in a house with that monster? The idea sickened him, that Draco was being hurt. "We need to get him out of there."  
  
"Of course, but how?"  
  
"As soon as possible!" Remus sat up quickly. "If we tell Dumbledore, we could have an attack force prepared by the afternoon!"  
  
"We can't rush this. A hastily planned attack-"  
  
"Will get him back much sooner."  
  
"No, if it fails, we will only make the situation worse, "Severus insisted. "Draco has lived with this situation before, and Voldemort will not do any serious harm to him while he still thinks he has me under control."  
  
"How can you be so cold?"  
  
"I'm not being cold, I'm being practical."  
  
"Well I-"  
  
Remus heard a loud knocking on the door. It made his headache much worse. He sat up, untangling himself from Severus and padded to answer the persistent banging. Hermione was on the other side, and her eyes opened wide, like a character in a Japanese cartoon when she saw him.  
  
"Put some pants on!" She shrieked. "I could have been anyone!"  
  
**  
  
Draco was lying on a chaise lounge by the Olympic sized swimming pool. He was in the skimpiest bathing suit possible, light blue, and was drinking a strawberry daiquiri. Severus sat on a nearby beach chair and coughed. Would Draco react differently to him this time?  
  
"Oh, hi, " said Draco. "You want a drink?"  
  
"No, thank you, "Severus grimaced. "This is new. "  
  
"I'm pool decoration today, "Draco shrugged. "It's better than most things he makes me do."  
  
"I wasn't aware Voldemort had a swimming pool."  
  
"He didn't until this morning. When he decided he wanted to act out a new type of creepy fantasy."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"He's up there, in his library, watching me like the dirty old man that he is. " Draco sighed and sat up, crossing his legs lotus style. "What are we learning today?"  
  
"I brought university brochures. I thought you might like to look through them. "  
  
"Why? I probably won't go."  
  
"But if you do, you need to start making a choice now."  
  
"And you think A) He'll let me go away to uni? And B) Why would any school accept me when I'm not even going to finish high school? Severus, please give up the dream."  
  
"I just want-" You to live up to your potential, Draco. I'm trying to deny that higher education is probably not an option for you anymore, Severus thought but didn't say.  
  
"He won't let me. He would rather have me be stupid. He didn't choose my for my brains, remember."  
  
"Would you at least fill out the applications?"  
  
"No, "Draco shook his head. "I don't want to make him angry again. I couldn't take another-" His face turned pink and he wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, " It didn't seem like enough for what Severus had done.  
  
"Why does he like to hurt me so much? "  
  
"He's a sadist."  
  
"It still-It still hurts. I know you healed me while I was sleeping, but it still hurts."  
  
"Would you like-"Severus almost blushed himself, "Would you like me to put some ointment on it?"  
  
"Umm, okay." Draco rolled over on his stomach. Severus saw two faint red marks still visible on the firm flesh of Draco's thighs. He produced some soothing cream from the end of his wand and began to carefully rub it into Draco's skin. Draco shivered at his touch and sighed. Draco had soft skin that quivered under his fingers as he massaged the thighs.  
  
"Feels good, "Draco mumbled.  
  
His hands stopped just short of slipping under Draco's swimsuit. To his surprise, although it shouldn't have come as a surprise, Draco reached his hands back and peeled the swimsuit down.  
  
Severus' breath caught. He placed his fingers gently on Draco's buttocks and continued to apply the cream. Draco moaned softly. Severus worked his fingers all the way up to the snake tattoo that practically slithered over the small of Draco's back. Draco let out a long, drawn out moan. His hips jerked and he came all over the chair.  
  
Severus pulled Draco into his lap and kissed the top of his head. He didn't know why, it just seemed suddenly natural.  
  
Voldemort was standing in the doorway to the main house.  
  
"Draco, that's enough pool time for today. I have indoor plans for you."  
  
Draco nodded quickly and pulled up his suit again. He followed Voldemort into the house without a backward glance at Severus.  
  
**  
  
"So where's your boy toy?" Ron asked Hermione during lunch.  
  
"For your information, Ron, he's not coming back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh?" Harry said, "Did that song everyone was singing finally get to him?"  
  
"No, "Hermione said. "Voldemort is keeping him locked up, alright?"  
  
The boys were silent. Hermione tapped her foot angrily.  
  
"Well, "she demanded, "still feel like making fun of him?"  
  
"No, "Harry muttered, thoroughly apologetic, just as Ron replied "Yes."  
  
"Well, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape are going to get him back. And I'm going to help."  
  
"Hermione-are you sure they want your help?" Harry asked.  
  
"Draco is my friend,"Hermione said, her voice full of sad and quiet determination.  
  
Dumbledore tapped his soupspoon against his goblet and cleared his throat. The Great Hall gradually quieted down.  
  
"Students, staff, I have some very sad news to report." At this, everyone stopped eating and looked up. "Last night we lost a valuable member of the Hogwarts staff. Professor Severus Snape, teacher of Potions, was found dead in his study early this morning. It is believed that he was the victim of an Unforgivable Curse, the Killing Curse to be precise. I would like to ask all teachers and prefects to remain alert today, both for more security breaches and also for suicides. Now I would like to ask for a moment of silence for our late Professor Snape." He bowed his head.  
  
Snape had not been popular, but the concept of someone actually being murdered inside the castle was enough to sober the minds of every student. Hermione brushed away tears and excused herself to run to the ladies room.  
  
It wasn't fair! Snape hadn't been the world's nicest man, but he'd been brilliant, and brave, and always taking care of them even though no one ever realized it. Hermione scrubbed at her face but she couldn't stop the tears. And what was Draco going to do without him? She knew her ex boyfriend had been in love with Severus since he was at least ten years old.  
  
Draco needed to know. Without really thinking it through, Hermione ran up to Gryffindor tower and dug out her broomstick and a traveling cloak. On her way back down, she ran smack into Professor Lupin. His face was pale.  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
"Remus.."She went to console him with a hug, but he jerked away.  
  
"Come with me." She followed nervously. Remus was walking awfully fast, almost striding. Remus never "strode" anywhere really. "I'm in need of your assistance."  
  
**  
  
"Why are we at the Hogsmeade Mortuary?" Hermione asked, hurrying to keep up with Remus. He said nothing, just led her to one of the autopsy rooms and closed the door behind him. Hermione was glad she'd brought a cloak, it was cold in there. Remus stalked over to one of the drawers and pulled it open. He slid back the sickly green sheet of plastic, and Professor Snape sat up, blinking.  
  
"You're dead!"Hermione squeaked.  
  
"No, not dead, "Severus said with a gentle smile. "Just making sure it all looked offical." He hopped off the slab of metal and tousled her hair.  
  
"What? Huh?"  
  
"Remus, I brought the potions, "said "Professor Lupin". "We must hurry."  
  
"Calm down, Severus. Hermione, do you honestly want to help?"  
  
"I do, "Hermione said cautiously.  
  
"Then listen closely to what we tell you. Now, Dumbledore knows about the whole thing, so no one will be disturbing "the body", all you'll have to do is take some of the potion every hour or so."  
  
**  
  
Remus and Severus aparated outside the Riddle grounds, returned to their original forms. Remus fished the second set of glass bottles out of his robes. It was nearing midnight and everyone in the house should have been asleep, even Dark Lords need their rest.  
  
"Will she be alright?" He wondered.  
  
"She will. I have it on good authority that she does the best imitation of me available at Hogwarts, and she wants to help. This is the safest way."  
  
"Are you ready?' Remus gave him one of the bottles. The other would be saved for an emergency. "Cheers."  
  
"Don't try to be funny."  
  
Severus gulped down the potion, waited for the changes to come and then they mounted their brooms. Remus hovered outside Draco's window while Severus assisted in manhandling the sleeping Draco onto Remus' broom. Severus then closed the window and slid into Draco's bed.  
  
"Mmfph, " said Draco faintly. He stirred against Remus, who shushed him gently and wrapped the cloak tighter around Draco's thin, pajama clad form. He turned the broom in the direction of Hogwarts.  
  
Severus lay in Draco's bed, wearing a pair of Draco's silky pajamas. The clothes, the huge bed, the soft mattress, the room the size of three of the rooms in his own home, were all so decadent. The casual observer would never realize it was a prison. He already felt trapped. He also felt. so unlike himself.  
  
Severus was a tall man, and used to having to maneuver his legs and arms to not be in the way. Draco's legs were so short in comparison. He was also used to feeling ugly, even when he was alone. He looked at himself and saw Ugly. But in Draco's body he felt beautiful. Part of it came from knowing he was, that it had been confirmed by others countless times. And part of it was him just looking down at himself and seeing an exquisite angel, a perfect body.  
  
He lay there, heart pounding. Surely it would be hours before he had to go out and face Voldemort, right?  
  
Unable to stop himself, his hands ghosted over his borrowed body. He touched fingers to full lips, little pointy nipples, a smooth abdomen, tight thighs and suddenly a stiffening erection. Slowly, he stroked it, his brain told him to stop but his hands refused to listen. Lost in the bliss of exploring himself, he failed to hear a soft turn of a key in the lock.  
  
"You're eager tonight. "  
  
Severus gasped in mid stroke and pulled his hand away.  
  
"I seem to remember telling you not to touch yourself. If you want pleasure, you come to me. Get up."  
  
Severus jumped to his feet, remembering to keep his eyes focussed on the floor. Voldemort grabbed him by the arm and marched him into the hallway.  
  
"Actually, I'm glad you're up. Now that you'll be living here full time, I have some lessons arranged for you. " He dragged Severus into the ballroom and threw him to the marble floor. "You need to be trained. "  
  
He snapped his fingers and a large man stepped out of the shadows. Severus recognized him as Walden MacNair, the executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, a brute and an out and out sadist who carried a whip in his belt loop.  
  
"Train him, Walden. Then he will come to me tomorrow night and show me what he's learned. "  
  
"Certainly, "MacNair leered. He walked slowly around Severus, who trembled on his knees. He stopped and grabbed a handful of hair, yanking Severus' head backward. Severus whimpered. Voldemort laughed.  
  
"I'll leave you to it. " He left the room and closed the double doors behind him.  
  
** 


	11. Chapter 10 B

TITLE: There is a Time 10/B Author: Sheila B Email: freerose28@yahoo.com Rated: R/NC17 Summary: Severus and Remus have rescued Draco from his job as Voldemort's unwilling consort. However, in order to do it, Severus had to drink a Poly Juice Potion and take his place. Disc: Not my characters. Feedback: Yes please. Archive: Okay, if you want. Let me know where though. Warnings: Severe (ish) S&M involving a just barely legal person, technically. I was going to write the entire scene, but discovered I couldn't really do It.. but if someone else wants to try //shrug//  
  
**  
  
"Well, well, "MacNair drawled. "Not so proud now, are we?"  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" Severus spat out. MacNair grabbed him by the hair again and jerked his face up to look the huge man in the eye. It had been a long time since Severus had been helpless and an even longer time since he'd been small. He was both now, and he hated it.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Little worms like yourself tend to go below my notice. But from what I've been told, you mince about as if you own everything. Typical of a Malfoy, of course. For a moment, I considered respecting your father's memory and declining this particular assignment, however, my loyalty to the Dark Lord goes beyond loyalty to a dead friend."  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
The whip cracked across his shoulder blades.  
  
"Apparently, you need a refresher course in manners. Strip."  
  
"No." Stall him, he had to stall MacNair. The longer it took him to be "trained" the longer it would be before he had to perform for Voldemort. Plus, he was just bloody minded enough to refuse to submit anyway.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
MacNair waited for him to recover before repeating the order. This time, Severus obeyed, as slowly as possible.  
  
"This will go much worse for you if you continue to be stubborn, Malfoy."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
MacNair whipped him for that, and by the time it was over Severus was ready to at least try to do as he was told.  
  
**  
  
Remus nervously watched Draco sleeping. He was terrified for Draco, for Severus and for himself. Voldemort was going to react just as badly to the loss of his "child bride" as he did every time Harry Potter managed to defeat him. Severus had figured out how to tweak the PolyJuice potion to last for 24 hours instead of one hour, but one second more than that and he might not get out.  
  
Draco stirred on the bed. Remus went over to him and lay down, pulling Draco against his chest.  
  
"Sleep while you can."  
  
"You saved me. I knew you would. Where's Severus?"  
  
"Uh, Draco, that's what I need to talk to you about. But get some sleep first."  
  
"No! Tell me now!"  
  
"Severus used a PolyJuice potion to disguise himself as you, while I brought you here to Hogwarts. He's going to meet us later and we'll go to a safe place."  
  
Draco was out of his arms in less than four seconds, and Remus just barely made it to the door to block Draco from leaving.  
  
"Let me out!"  
  
"He knows what he's doing."  
  
"I can't let him.I can't!" Draco stood shivering in his thin pajamas, Remus regretted not stopping to put a sweater on him before they left.  
  
"You know no one 'lets' Severus do anything. And, I wish now that we'd warned you before we put our plan in action."  
  
"Well, you didn't ask, did you?" Draco cried, his eyes flashing. "You treat me just the way Mother and Father and Master did, like a piece of property. All of you do it! You didn't even feel it was necessary to inform me that I was going to be rescued! I'm sick of being fought over like-like-a Snitch!"  
  
"Draco, no one meant for-"  
  
"Right. And I believe you. Why did it have to be Severus, though? Why couldn't YOU have gone?"  
  
Remus couldn't pretend not to be hurt by that.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way, "he said stiffly.  
  
"I didn't mean it THAT way, "Draco said with a gruffness to his voice. An almost apology?  
  
"Here's why, Draco. Because Voldemort was never going to let you go unless Severus was dead and he had nothing to hold over your head anymore. So Severus had to fake his own death, which is one reason why he was the logical choice to stand in for you. Unlike me, he no longer has classes to teach! "  
  
"Stop yelling at me, "Draco said, with a slight quiver.  
  
"I'm not yelling at you, "Remus snapped. "It's been a very long night. Help me pack some things for Severus and we'll get you to the safe house."  
  
**  
  
Severus buried his face in the pillows of Draco's bed and cried. He tried to banish the feelings of shame he had for not being able to hold out longer. He'd tried to hold out, he'd tried not to be broken. However, as the sun was coming up over the hilltops, the bruises and bleeding and sleep deprivation caused him to crack. He began to really think himself the "worthless, dirty whore" MacNair kept calling him.  
  
MacNair had healed the wounds, but Severus was beginning to discover that Draco was right. They still hurt.  
  
He cried until he was all cried out. He must have lain there for hours, a house elf brought in a food tray at some point, but he didn't stir to eat.  
  
When the sounds of the day began to get louder, he finally sat up and gingerly dressed himself in some of the filmy robes found in Draco's wardrobe. He scrubbed his face with soap and water, willing himself to be strong.  
  
Holding his head up high, Severus descended the sweeping staircase to meet his Master.  
  
**  
  
Remus and Draco touched down outside a row of dingy Muggle buildings in London. Remus gave Draco a note and told him to read it and memorize it. When #12 appeared between the other houses, Remus marched up to the door and tapped it with his wand. It was opened quickly and they were beckoned inside.  
  
Remus hauled Severus' trunk into the lounge, and Draco followed but gave a terrified squeak at who he saw there. He almost moved to hide behind Remus, who pulled him back out.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"But that's- and -COUSIN SIRIUS!"  
  
Mad Eye Moody looked completely confused and Sirius blinked.  
  
"So, you're Narcissa's kid?"  
  
Draco nodded dumbly, his eyes huge.  
  
"Ere', why's he frightened of me?" Moody demanded.  
  
"Remember your imposter, two years ago?" said Remus. "He performed a very cruel spell on Draco, " he smoothed out Draco's hair lovingly. "turned him into a ferret and bounced him around the hallway."  
  
"That's really-"Sirius began with a grin, and Remus glared at him. "Not very funny, " he amended quickly. "how's your mother, by the way? Haven't seen much of her since I was disowned. "  
  
Draco gasped, broke free of Remus and ran out of the room.  
  
"What did I SAY?" Sirius demanded. Fred and George walked by in the hallway, looking annoyed.  
  
"Was that Draco Malfoy who just ran past? "  
  
"Think it was. "  
  
"First Snape, now Malfoy? "  
  
"He was in his pajamas too."  
  
"Leave him alone, "Hermione snapped. She'd been retrieved from the morgue a couple of hours ago and was none the worse for wear except for the occasional Snapelike mannerism.. they'd caught her striding earlier.  
  
"Draco's mother is in Azkaban, "Remus explained. "She killed his father, "he lowered his voice, "and abused Draco for years."  
  
"What a surprise, "Sirius said. "Where's he staying? We're beginning to run out of room."  
  
"He'll share with me."  
  
"I'll put in a cot."  
  
"No, you misunderstand. He's sharing my bed."  
  
"Remus, you dog, "Sirius laughed. "How long have you been banging the students?"  
  
"First of all, that's a rude word to use to describe what Draco and I do, and second of all, he's not my student. He had to leave school recently owing to no fault of his own. "  
  
"Sorry, mate, I didn't realize it was so serious between you two."  
  
"I should go find him. " Remus searched throughout the house for Draco and finally found him in the kitchen with Molly Weasley. She was forcing a full English breakfast on him, insisting that he was "too skinny, the poor child."  
  
Draco ate with the gusto of a typical teenager, which made Remus smile over his head at Molly. A pity it couldn't last longer, halfway through his eggs and toast Draco began to shake. His juice glass slipped out of his hand and smashed on the floor.  
  
"Remus!" Draco pulled back his pajama sleeve quickly to reveal his bondage mark, burning brightly.  
  
**  
  
Severus felt an excruciating pain in his left wrist. The shock nearly made him scream. Instead, he hurried down the stairs, pausing at the bottom to try and figure out where he should go to find his master. But where was he?  
  
Only his master could make this pain stop and Severus didn't know where he was!  
  
The house was a maze, Severus searched and searched, growing more and more frantic as the pain in his wrist grew worse. He finally burst through a set of large double doors to find Voldemort sitting comfortably in a chair, waiting for him. This room was decorated with big marble statues and gold brocaded chairs.  
  
"That took you longer than usual. I'd almost believe you've completely forgotten the layout of my house. But then, you were never very bright to begin with, so I'll mark it down to lack of sleep. "He patted his thigh meaningfully. "Come, sit. "  
  
Severus perched gingerly on the bony lap. It hurt to sit down and he was sure Voldemort knew this. A cold as ice hand traveled up and down his back slowly.  
  
"I'm waiting for the Daily Prophet to be delivered, "his master explained. "Usually, I prefer to be left alone when I read my morning papers. I find that the presence of other people, especially a dimwit like you, makes me too annoyed to concentrate properly. Today, however, I wish to question you about how last night went."  
  
"Yes, Master, "Severus whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Walden tells me you were not very hospitable to him."  
  
"No, Master, I wasn't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I-I-" He made up a lie on the spot. "I don't want to be touched by anyone except for you, Sir."  
  
"I had assumed, due to your well documented career as a whore and erotic film star, you'd be used to it."  
  
A huge black raven arrived with the morning papers strapped to its leg. Voldemort untied the bundle and began scanning the front pages. With a sudden snarl of rage, he stood, depositing Severus on the floor.  
  
"Severus Snape, murdered! I did not order this! "  
  
Severus clapped a hand to his mouth and gasped.  
  
"Noo!"  
  
"This was NOT THE PLAN. WORMTAIL!" Wormtail scurried into the room, rubbing his eyes blearily.  
  
Severus curled up in a ball and began to sob. He had no trouble dredging up tears, since it was his own death he was "mourning".  
  
"Stop that racket!" Voldemort kicked him. "Wormtail, lock the boy in his room. The Malfoy family could demand that I return him now.If his mother is still of anything resembling a sound mind." Moreover, it wasn't said, Draco might decide he had nothing left to lose and run for it.  
  
Severus allowed Wormtail to seize him by the arm and drag him down the maze of hallways to the big front staircase. When Wormtail was distracted by the sound of Voldemort smashing a piece of pottery, Severus went for it and kicked him in the crotch.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that to you, you traitor, "he sneered. Wormtail lunged, Severus danced nimbly out of the way and ran for the door.  
  
As he zipped across the gardens to the high black iron gates, Severus was incredibly grateful to be in Draco's body and not his own. Not that he was out of shape, but Draco was in peak physical condition for a young man. He reached the gate with Wormtail hobbling after him angrily, and MacNair thundering out of the caretaker's cottage as blue sparks shot into the air from Wormtail's wand. Severus swung his arms upward and hauled himself over the fence.  
  
His thin robes were torn, and his leg got scraped on one of the iron spikes as he scrambled over. Falling to the dirt road on the other side, he heard a bone crack in his ankle. Severus used his last bit of strength to Apparate to where he knew he'd find his lovers again.  
  
**  
  
Draco became so hysterical with the pain that he had to be held down.  
  
"Now we know which side of the family he takes after, "Sirius said, glaring in the direction of his mother's portrait.  
  
"Sirius, it hurts him."  
  
"I know, I'm only saying. Certain members of my family are a bit high strung."  
  
They were all startled by the sound of something crashing into the dustbins outside. Remus and Sirius ran outside, leaving Molly to hold Draco to her bosom and whisper comforting words. Severus, bleeding and limping and nearly naked was struggling to his feet.  
  
"Severus!" Remus cried. Sirius gave him a funny look as Remus ran to help Severus inside. He found a blanket for his lover.  
  
"Where's Draco?"  
  
"Hush. He's fine. He's here. Molly's taking care of him. "  
  
"I want to see him." Severus pushed past him and went to the basement kitchen, where he knew to find Molly. He took Draco from her arms and carried him wordlessly up the stairs again. He held Draco with such tenderness and affection that no one watching could help being moved.  
  
"Remus, we'll use your room."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
They lay Draco down on the bed, and Severus knelt to examine the tattoo. Hermione knocked on the doorframe and entered without being requested. She was holding a glass bottle and a sopping wet handkerchief in her hand.  
  
"I know a way to get rid of the mark. It's a sort of Muggle thing.."  
  
"Well, give it here." Hermione handed him the acid bottle.  
  
"It'll hurt for a minute or two, but it'll effectively erase the tattoo, and if he drinks enough water the magic might eventually leave his bloodstream. Magical tattoos enter the bloodstream of the person who is branded, and so the marked person should drink as much liquid as possible to flush their system of the magic. "  
  
Severus glared at her.  
  
"That's NEWT level, "he said solemnly. Hermione blushed. Severus unscrewed the bottle and tipped it over Draco's left wrist. It steamed and burned, and Draco shrieked. But Remus quickly wiped it down with the cold cloth and used his wand to help heal the scar.  
  
Draco guzzled the water they gave him, shaking and shivering still. Hermione smiled politely and slipped away.  
  
Severus and Remus lay down on the bed with Draco and held him between them. They kissed him and nuzzled him and told him how much they loved him. They were just so happy to have him back.  
  
PWP to follow soon. 


End file.
